Denial
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Heather and Alejandro both have bad habits and secrets, however they do have denial too. It's what makes their relationship work. If you refuse to see it, it eventually goes away.


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

It was Saturday and Alejandro was already 40 minutes late to pick Heather up to go to the movies. For the past 4 months he's been cheating on Heather with another girl from Total Drama who lived near him, her name was Dawn and she was the mysterious and pure one, when he first met her, it was at a convention for the show and they were doing a guest panel together. He proved he still had his flirtatious charm and started a relationship with her, it wasn't supposed to be a relationship because he was supposed to love Heather, which he did, it's just that he wasn't going to bail on Dawn, especially since he found out she was 2 months pregnant and he knew for a fact she was a virgin before him. His mother always told him that he should never abandon the mother of his child, he didn't plan on it, but he didn't plan on telling Heather either.

"Dawn, I really have to go." Alejandro glanced at his watch. "I told Heather that I was going to her house. I just wanted to see you before I went to her house, you understand, right?"

"I understand." Dawn kissed Alejandro "I'm sorry that this had to happen, I should have never fallen in love with you, your aura is awful and your personality is icy and yet, I'm here carrying a child. I'm sorry and this would hurt Heather."

"Si, I know. I can't bring myself to leave you." Alejandro sighed. "I promised Heather that I wouldn't cheat on her, I told her she was different! What if she found out I did? I can't break her heart."

"You know that I won't tell, right?" Dawn smiled. "Nobody at school ever needs to know that you're the father."

"Thank you, Dawn." Alejandro smiled at her. "This is why I like you, you're understanding and compassionate about these things."

"You should get going." Dawn placed a hand on her stomach and looked up at Alejandro. "I'll still be here when you drop Heather off at home. I know you would rather be with her now, so do it."

"I'll see you later." Alejandro hugged Dawn. "I...love you."

Alejandro got in his car and drove to Heather's house, he was sure that she would be mad at him for being late, but he needed to make sure Dawn was okay.

* * *

Heather was laying on her bed in her room. Her parents weren't home and Alejandro was supposed to come to get her over an hour ago, he was late. He's been late for a few months now. Heather knew why, the girls at school all talk about how he's a player. He knew about Dawn and Alejandro, she saw them kiss but she wasn't going to bring it up because she felt if he wanted to tell her, he would. Heather slid the loose floor board open and grabbed one of her needles and stuck it right in between her toes. The toes were the easiest place to shoot up at, they didn't leave track marks.

Was Heather doing this because she was depressed? No. In fact, she's been doing this long before she met Alejandro. She got into this during season 1 of the show, it was all thanks to Cody, who would have ever guessed he did drugs? It got Heather through the season and it kept her calm. She's been using ever since. Alejandro had caught her a few times, he pretends he can't see it and they don't talk about.

Heather was about to inject it into herself when the bedroom door opened and Alejandro walked in and saw the needle in Heather's hand.

"Hey Heather, I'm sorry I'm lat-" Alejandro glanced at the needle. "I'm going to the bathroom."

Heather sighed, he saw again and it killed her. of course she still did it and then got rid of the evidence. Heather walked down the hallway and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Alejandro?" Heather knocked on the door. "Are you almost done? I'm ready to go!"

"Coming Heather!" Alejandro opened the door and Heather hugged him. The second Heather hugged him, she smelled the scent of lavender perfume on him, she knew he was with Dawn, she was the only girl who didn't smell like cheap and trashy perfume, Heather saw him kiss her before, the way he once kissed her. His lips were soft and tasted like strawberry, meaning he was kissing someone else, Heather knew it all.

"Alejandro, I want to talk to you." Heather smiled at him. "About what you saw before, I just can't help myself. Sometim-"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alejandro leaned against the wall. "Heather, I cannot lie anymore! You know Dawn? That girl from the show? Well she and I have bee-"

"Study together." Heather glared at him. "You and Dawn have been studying."

"No, Dawn and I have been-" Alejandro sighed.

"Studying." Heather finished his sentence. "I already knew that. Let's go catch a movie."

That's how you make your relationships work. You deny everything and pretend you see nothing even though you know the truth. denial is how you survive a relationship. Heather and Alejandro knew that.

* * *

**I have no clue why the hell I wrote this, but I liked how this turned out. **


End file.
